


The Affair

by Orion2650



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Adultery, Angst, Drama, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-09
Updated: 2013-01-13
Packaged: 2017-11-24 07:59:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/632199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Orion2650/pseuds/Orion2650
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles and Derek have been having an affair for seventeen months, two weeks, four days, eight hours, and thirty-three minutes—but who's counting.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Affair

The rain outside of Stiles Stilinski’s apartment in New York pounded against the windows as he attempted to fall asleep for at least five hours before classes started again in the morning. He’d tried everything but nothing could slow down the rush of anxiety he was getting. This was his first semester in his apartment alone seeing as Scott, being the amazing friend he was, had moved in with his girlfriend, Allison.

Just as sleep began to drift over Stiles’ heavy eyelids, there was a knock on his front door. Stiles groaned in dismay as his slipped out of bed, wearing only his Batman t-shirt and a pair of black boxers. He slid on his equally themed slippers and shuffled to the door. It only took him a glance into the peephole to confirm who was. Stiles unlocked and opened the door to reveal a soaking wet Derek Hale. Stiles stood frozen in the doorway by the sight of water dripping down Derek’s hair to his face and finally down to his perfectly sculpted chest.

“Are you gonna let me in? Or am I going die of pneumonia?” Derek asked. Stiles quickly sidestepped out of the way to let Derek in. The slightly taller man strolled in shivering as the heat of Stiles’ apartment kicked into full drive.

“What are you doing here at this time? Won’t she be pissed if she finds out?” Stiles hissed at the word “she”.

“We had a fight and needed to get out of there,” Derek answered simply as he sat gracefully on Stiles’ sofa. Stiles felt anger rush through his veins at that. Derek and Stiles had been having this affair since Stiles moved to New York in his freshman year. In the duration of seventeen months, two weeks, four days, eight hours, and thirty-three minutes—not that anyone was counting—Stiles had fallen for Derek. However, the older man had his head too far up his fiancé’s ass to notice. They have been meeting each other whenever it was safest, for Derek that is.

“You came here for another reason than to just sit and relax, get it over with so you can get the hell out and I can go back to sleep.” Stiles spoke with the least amount of malice in his voice as humanly possible. Derek looked up to scan Stiles’ face. Stiles stared back at him until Derek shrugged. He stood and began stripping out of his clothes. He pulled off his black leather jacket then his gray V-neck t-shirt. His socks, shoes, and jeans followed closely after, leaving him completely bare.

Stiles dared his cock not to twitch into hardness at the sight of Derek’s perfectly sculpted body. He gulped and was in Derek’s arms not a moment later with their lips molded together in a passionate battle. Derek quickly walked Stiles and himself back into Stiles’ bedroom. 

They fell on the bed, Stiles’ back against the green cotton sheets. Stiles placed his warm hands on Derek’s cold back as the older man ground their dicks together. Stiles’ moans vibrated through into Derek’s body as his thrust his hips up to meet Derek’s own thrusts. Derek pulled away from the kiss first and continued kissing down Stiles’ jaw line to his neck, sucking large hickeys into his milky white skin. Stiles slid his hands down Derek’s back to the globes of his ass and gripped them hard in his hands. Derek grunted, a reflexive thrust throwing his rhythm off. 

“Stiles… I need you,” Derek gasped in the younger man’s ear as Stiles massaged his ass. Stiles smirked at the turn of events. 

“You want to fuck me? Huh, Derek? You wanna be inside me?” Stiles said as his slid two of his fingers between the globes of Derek’s ass, teasing his puckered hole. The older man groaned in Stiles’ ear.

“Yes… Oh God yes,” Derek moaned.

“Work for it,” Stiles said remorselessly as he moved his hands to behind his own head. Derek growled at him, his hazel eyes flickering blue as he glared. Stiles raised an eyebrow in a very Derek-like way. He was so over being intimidated by that. Stiles raised his leg up into an arch, his thigh rubbing against Derek’s throbbing cock.

“Fuck,” Derek sigh, “f-fine.”

Stiles smirked at his statement and let his leg fall back onto the sheets. Derek moved down until his face was to Stiles’ boxers. He pulled down Stiles’ boxers. A wave of the musky scent of man and Stiles blew in Derek’s face as Stiles’ dick fell back onto his abdomen. Derek stared hungrily at it as he wrapped his fingers around it. He stroked the reddened flesh before licking from the base up to the very tip of Stiles. He wrapped his lips around it and sucked. Stiles grunted and thrust his hips up, forcing more of himself into Derek’s mouth. The elder man moaned at the taste.

“Finger me,” Stiles ordered. Derek shivered before spreading his lips wider to get his fingers wet. Stiles moaned, his fingers threading in Derek’s hair. Derek slid his fingers out of his mouth and swallowed down the rest of Stiles’ thick 7-inches. Derek wasted no time in sliding both finger into Stiles’ tight body. Stiles’ groaned as Derek scissored him open. Stiles’ back arched as Derek stroked Stiles’ sweet spot.

“Fuck stop it Derek. I need you inside,” Stiles moaned loudly. Derek smirked and slid his fingers out of his body. Derek lifted Stiles legs up so his knees touched his chest and angled his cock to Stiles’ entrance. Derek slid himself slowly into Stiles’ body as he pressed his lips against Stiles’ in a passionate kiss. Derek gripped Stiles’ hips and fucked him slow and hard. 

“I… lov…” Derek hit his sweet spot for the first time that night.

Stiles cried out Derek’s name as he came hard in several spurts. Stiles body clinched tightly down onto Derek’s cock. The elder man manages three more thrusts before he comes hard with a howl deep inside of Stiles’ body. Derek slowly pulled out of him, his seed equally slowly slid out of Stiles’ body. Derek collapsed on top of him and they rested in orgasmic euphoria for what felt like hours. Derek rolled off of him and they rested in each other’s arms. Stiles dosed off to sleep finally, with a hint of a smile on his face.

To Be Continued…


	2. Acknowledgement

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles finally acknowledges his feelings.

Stiles sat in the study room of his apartment attempting to work on his Computer animation design for class but a certain crazy sexy Werewolf was on his mind. Said sexy werewolf hasn't been over Stiles' place or even visited Stiles or _anything_ in weeks, three to be exact. Three weeks, four days, 29 minutes and tee minus 30, 31, 32 seconds... not that anyone was counting. Especially not Stiles, nope, not one bit.

The twenty-one year old college senior sighed heavily running a hand through his hair. He'd let his grow out from when he was in high school. He felt like it signified a change in his life, letting go of the pain of losing his mother when he was fourteen. Now it was nearly three inches long, spiking up in every which direction. Stiles had officially given up finishing his art that night. He stood and decided to go get a rental movie and order some food. He'd called Scott about an hour ago to see if he wanted to hang out but, Allison wanted to go bowling with another couple. By now Stiles knows whatever Allison wants, Allison gets.

"God he's so whipped it hurts," Stiles said as he walked to the DVD rental store.

"Who's whipped?" a familiar voice said from a few feet behind Stiles. The college senior felt as if his skin jumped off of his body. He turned around sharply and found Derek Hale standing in his usual stalker-ish ways. Stiles punched him in his shoulder playfully but FUCK it hurt him more than it obviously didn't hurt Derek. Stiles grabbed him by his wrist and pulled him into the DVD store.

"Come with me, I'm picking a movie and getting dinner." Stiles said in hopes to plan his speech about his discovered feelings for Derek.

"I can't, she's expecting me back home in an hour," Derek told him. Stiles frowned as disappointment washed over him.

"Can you help me pick out a movie at least?" Stiles asked. Derek stared into the younger man's eyes with a calculating stare for a few moments before nodding. Stiles smiled lightly at him and pulled him away to the action flicks. They spent fifteen minutes arguing over movies before landing themselves in the LGBT themed film section. Stiles picked up a few ridiculous looking movies before looking between 'Kiss the Bride' and 'Eating Out'.

"Which one do you think I should get?" Stiles asked.

"Look Stiles I gotta go, just get both," Derek said impatiently. Stiles frowned again and walked to the cashier stand. Fifteen minutes later Derek and Stiles were walking up the stairs to Stiles' apartment. With a heavy heart Stiles turned around to look at Derek.

"I guess I'll see you later huh?" Stiles asked.

"Yeah sure," Derek reassured. Stiles smiled and leaned in for a kiss. Derek gave in and planted a tender kiss to Stiles' lips. The senior moaned into it and all to quickly, the kiss was over. Stiles silently begged his older lover for more.

"Stiles, I have to go," Derek told him. Stiles whimpered like a lost puppy.

"See you soon?" Stiles asked him. Derek offered a small smile him.

"As soon as I possibly can." Derek said before walking down the stairs. Stiles smiled and walked into his apartment. He started up the DVD player and popped in 'Kiss the Bride' first. He walked into the kitchen and began boiling noodles for spaghetti.

A few hours later Stiles sat on his sofa as credits rolled over the screen. He wondered what would happen to his and Derek's relationship. He's been in love with Derek for nearly a year. Come to think of it...

'“I… lov…”'... God how could he be so stupid?! Ever since his stupid proclamation of love Derek's been distance... well more distant than usual anyway. Stiles decided against watching the second movie since he had class in the morning and it was already midnight. Hell he still had to jerk off before going to sleep. Stiles shut off his TV and DVD player. He walked back into his room and took off all of his clothes. Stiles climbed into his bed and rested on his back.

Stiles shut his eyes...

'"Ah... D-Derek" Stiles moaned as his boyfriend wrapped his hand around Stiles' hard cock. Derek stroked him torturously slowly. Stiles moaned softly with every stroke. Derek lubed up his fingers and rimmed Stiles' hole.

"God Derek it feels so good," Stiles moaned aloud to him. Derek smirked up at him and slid a finger painfully slowly into Stiles' body. Stiles' breath hitched in his lungs as Derek arched his finger inside of him, teasing his sweet spot.

"Mmm more," Stiles begged. Derek leaned up and kissed along Stiles' collar bone. He sucked at his lover's flushed red flesh, producing dark red marks on his pale skin. Stiles bit down on his lip so his neighbors wouldn't hear, not than any one in New York cares. Stiles gripped the sheets in his hands as Derek slid two more fingers in with the first. Stiles' heart pounded in his chest as he got closer to his orgasm. He arched up into Derek's body moaning his name loud enough for his father to hear all the way in California.

"Cum for me, Stiles... now," Derek commanded. The younger man cried out as his cum jetted out onto his chest.

"I love you, Derek." Stiles said as his orgasmic euphoria faded.'

Stiles' eyes shout open. He was in love with Derek Hale. He was in love with Derek Hale. Stiles Stilinski is in love with Derek Hale. Stiles is in love with a soon to be married man...

"Fucking hell."

To Be Continued...


	3. And Love Said...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Derek and Stiles meet again.

As it turns out, soon just so happens to be a month, two weeks, three days, 1 hour and 45 minutes later... not that Stiles was... oh fuck it Stiles was counting. Counting every hour, minute, second, and millisecond until he'd see Derek again. And to be honest, he didn't give a fuck anymore. Right now, he had Derek Hale inside of him.

"Oh fuck... so good," Stiles moaned as Derek took him hard and fast. He'd been needing this for months and all too fucking soon, like that last tease of a kiss Derek gave him, it was over. Stiles whined as Derek pulled out of him, his seed sliding down and out of his hole. Stiles moved to cuddle with Derek but the older man stood and began getting dressed. 

"Will you stay with me?" Stiles asked his older lover.

Derek froze in pulling his pants up for one second too long, long enough for Stiles to know that he heard him. The college senior felt his heart clinch as Derek proceeded in putting his pants on. Stiles wrapped his arms around Derek's shoulders. Derek placed a hand over top of Stiles' and sighed in contempt. Stiles smiled hopefully until disappointment washed over him again. Derek unraveled Stiles' arms from around him. He stood and walked to his shirt that was resting over Stiles' computer monitor.

"Why don't you ever stay with me?" Derek sighed and pulled the shirt over his head.

"You know why Stiles." Stiles felt anger boiling in his blood.

"Like hell I do! If I did do you think I'd be asking?" Stiles asked him.

"Stiles! I don't have time for this right now!" Derek shouted at him, his eyes flashing a furious blue.

"When do you ever have time?! We never spend any time together anymore. You only ever come around when you want a quick lay and then no more. I don't see you for weeks at a time." Stiles said to him, frustration boiling over the anger.

"What do you expect from me huh?! I already have a fiancé, Stiles. You know, the woman I'm marrying in two months. Guess what? I can't spend much of any time with you anymore because she's giving birth to my child," Derek said furiously. Stiles sank down onto his bed, frozen in shock. Derek looked back at him in acknowledgement of what he's just said.

"I love you," Stiles whispered looking at the back of Derek's head. The older man froze himself for a few moments before walking away with his leather jacket in his hands. Stiles for the first time in his twenty-one years of life felt his heart breaking.

.::|::. The End .::|::.

...  
..  
.  
-  
.  
..  
...

For Now

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And Love Said... No

**Author's Note:**

> Welp, that would be my first Sterek posted on this website! I should be posting some as soon as possible.
> 
> I hope I stay interested in this enough to finish it! You guys can help by commenting and leaving kudos!
> 
> Ciao, Rayne


End file.
